


Into Place

by princeunderthemountain



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeunderthemountain/pseuds/princeunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in the Misty Mountains, the Company recuperates in Beorn's Hall. A simple conversation between Thorin and Bilbo turns into something more, and Bilbo learns why Thorin never took a wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clicking

“I’m stuffed!” Bilbo exclaimed, pushing away his plate, with only crumbs and smears of cream to show as evidence of the scone massacre he’d just committed.  
“We might hope that you would be finished within our lifespans. It is pleasant to see that wish come true.” Thorin said, half-smiling. Since Thorin had confessed that Bilbo was a competent member of The Company after that horrid experience with the orcs, his comments were less biting and sarcastic. The dwarves laughed with Bilbo, rather than at him.  
Gandalf gave a small smile, but Beorn remained silent. Since they had arrived that afternoon, he had not yet said a word to any of the Company, rather saving his words for Gandalf. Much of the Company had thanked Beorn for bringing them into his Hall, but he was silent to their gratitude.  
As the sun began to set, Beorn stood and exited the hall. The dwarves were confused until Gandalf spoke  
“Beorn has matters to attend to that cannot be met in the day. He has respected you by leaving the Hall, respect him by not straying past the door. Stay inside and enjoy the warmth.” Gandalf announced, retiring into the corner and pulling out a pipe.  
A pile of bed mats was available to the Company in the far corner of the room, and it was not long until most were arranged haphazardly around the fireplace, some dangerously close.  
But these are dwarves. They don’t see danger like others do. Bilbo thought to himself, watching them retire for the night. Fili and Kili sat in the corner, talking and laughing while they polished their weapons. Frankly, it was what most of the dwarves seemed to be doing while conversing. They were sated from the dinner, and there was little else to do. Sting was in no need of cleaning, so Bilbo sat by the fire, thinking. About what had happened in Hobbiton since his sudden departure. How the orcs might now be recuperating and planning another attack on some poor village in frustration. About Gollum and his now even poorer existence without the ring, which sat heavy in Bilbo’s pocket. Should he tell the Company of it? He would if he could be certain none of the dwarves would panic, or Gandalf simply take it away. It’d be such a shame to lose such a nice ring. He looked into the fire, picking out the shades of amber and yellow that reminded him of the ring.  
Bilbo heard footsteps behind him. He didn’t turn, but he could see the tips of Thorin’s boots at the edge of his vision.  
“Can I sit with you?” He asked. Bilbo had trouble placing why it sounded odd in his voice until he realized he had never head Thorin ask for permission.  
“Sure.” Bilbo replied. The king sat next to Bilbo cross-legged, the floorboard creaking under his wiry mass.  
“What do you think of Beorn? Bit odd, isn’t he?” Thorin whispered, not sure if it was a question to be asking loudly.  
“I think his personality is nothing of the matter, considering he was willing to take fourteen complete strangers into his home.” Bilbo said, still looking into the fire.  
“I understand. His kindness is appreciated by us all.” Thorin whispered.  
There was silence for a long while, when they both enjoyed the roaring fire.  
Thorin broke the silence.  
“Really though, fourteen servings?”  
Bilbo looked at Thorin once and then broke into snorting laughter.  
“I’m different than you lot. My body is different.”  
“When we reclaim Erebor, there will be feasts with more food than even a halfling such as yourself could consume.” Thorin claimed, closing his eyes and dreaming about the sight.  
“What?” bilbo asked, taken aback. He had been under the impression that he would return to Hobbiton once they defeated Smaug.  
“Ah. Yes, that’s what I came here to talk about. I was hoping you might consider…” Thorin began, but Bilbo interrupted.  
“Whats this? Did you bump your head in the Misty Mountains?” Bilbo asked, mockingly surprised.  
“I know that I was rather...abrasive about your presence in our company, but I do feel like you have shown me that your kind and my kind-”  
“There is no your kind and my kind. We’re all the same kind. We’re just trying to right what has been wronged. Actions surpass biology.”  
Thorin was silent, shocked by this revelation.  
“You sound like the wizard, halfling.” Thorin muttered, and they both laughed quietly.  
“But in truth, there is not much different between our...cultures, if you will. We both thrive under the ground, and enjoy food to the highest degree. Hobbits are brave creatures, even. You do not stand for what is wrong when others do. Slaying dragons and fighting orcs...what use is that? You ran from a life of comfort for the sake of a group of dwarfs who do not concern you. That’s real bravery.”  
Bilbo looked into the king eyes, not quite believing what he was hearing. Was the king...showing humility?  
“But, about the offer…” Thorin said, turning the subject around again.  
“Oh, yes-” Bilbo began  
“You accept?” Thorin asked excitedly  
“No! I-” Bilbo intervened, not liking being cut off  
“Oh. I underst-”  
“Oh shut up will you!?” Bilbo asked angrily. Thorin immediately shut his mouth.  
“Thank you. As I was going to say, I don’t even know what Erebor is like. Maps only do so much. It might be a possibility, but say if I do move in. Then what? It’d be a culture shock, to say the least. And most likely I’d lose you all to royal proceedings and what not. What happens when you take a wife? What happens when you all have families and I’m left to myself?”  
“All legitimate questions and concerns, but it might not unfold the way you expect. Marriage was an option for myself before, but...er...I was not as taken to the women as they were to me.” Thorin admitted sheepishly.  
“Oh. Oh. Oh!” Bilbo exclaimed, each with more shock. It took him a second to realize what Thorin was admitting.  
“Do not think ill of me. My preference for the company of males...acceptance is common, but understanding is a rarity. I feel as if you would understand me.”  
“Why wouldn’t I? Do the others know?” Bilbo whispered.  
“To varying degrees. I do believe Bofur may gravitate towards males, though not entirely. Fili and Kili...they’re just Fili and Kili.” He said, chuckling.  
There was more silence when they watched the fire.  
“I do not know much about love and attraction in the culture of halflings. Tell me how it works?” Thorin asked, his voice sounding innocently curious.  
“Well, it’s usually a private thing at first. Two people just get to know each other. Eventually, if they both feel comfortable...it just clicks into place. After that, there’s lots of fanfare and celebration, and they become a lot more public with their affection.”  
Thorin smiled wistfully and then turned towards Bilbo  
“Another in the list of similarities.”  
Thorin stood and walked away, still smiling gently. Bilbo stayed by the fire, content with their conversation. He pulled out his pipe and decided to join Gandalf.

Later that night, when the Dwarves were beginning to nod off around the still roaring fire, Bilbo lay awake, still wondering about Thorin, and the possible migration to Erebor. Might he consider it if Thorin were offering what Bilbo had thought he was? Bilbo...second in command under the mountain? Would that be the proper title? What would a Dwarf wedding be like?  
You’re overreacting. Bilbo told himself. Thorin had never even told him he was interested, nor did he ask if Bilbo was interested.  
Bilbo pulled his blanket further up around his chin, trying to lose himself in the folds. To just exist in a simpler state, unencumbered by his conflicting emotions.  
Light as mist, Bilbo felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned over, seeing Thorin kneeling over him, his bulky form dark in the umbra of the fire.  
“Thorin. Is everything okay?” Bilbo whispered, slightly alarmed.  
“Would you mind if I...oh Aulë, this is awkward.” Thorin whispered, his voice only just louder than the crackling of the fire.  
“Thorin. What is it?” Bilbo asked, defining each word slowly.  
“Would you enjoy sleeping with me?” Thorin asked  
“I...what? Why?” Bilbo asked, confused.  
“Oh. When I asked before...if you understood about my situation. I thought you were…” Thorin trailed off, his voice hurt. He began to turn away, but Bilbo grasped the hem of his worn cotton sleeve. Thorin stopped and turned back.  
“Thorin...I...” Bilbo uttered before pressing his lips against Thorin’s, only for a fleeting moment. Sometimes, actions spoke louder than words.  
“Thank you.” Thorin whispered.  
Thorin shifted onto Bilbo’s sleeping mat, which was made for someone the size of a man, so it easily fit both of them. Thorin kicked off his boots and their legs intertwined, Thorin’s arms curled around Bilbo’s form, their hands held together.  
Bilbo felt Thorin’s hands shift around his, and when he took them away, a thin bracelet was tied around bilbo’s wrist, made up of black and silver threads, which Bilbo recognized as Thorin’s hair. It may have made some people uncomfortable, but Bilbo found it reassuring.  
“What’s this?” Bilbo whispered.  
There was a pause when Thorin thought, wondering how best to describe it. Eventually, he found the words.  
“It’s us. Clicking into place.”


	2. Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Their night together in Beorn's Hall, Bilbo is confused as to where is relationship with Thorin is headed.

When Bilbo woke that morning, Thorin’s side of the bed roll had been long cold.  
He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Bombur, Dwalin and Oin were the only others still asleep. The cabin was completely barren, the long table stripped bare and the fire’s last few embers starting to fade in the morning sun.  
Bilbo clambered out from under the blanket and stood, looking down at the bed roll. He could see the indent where Thorin’s frame had been, curled up against Bilbo. It had been a pleasant night’s sleep, Thorin’s heat radiating into Bilbo, who’s bed roll had been one of the furthest from the fire.  
Bilbo wasn’t sure what he felt. He figured it would have at least been polite if Thorin has woken him to tell Bilbo he was leaving. Perhaps he left Bilbo’s mattress and returned to his own to prevent the others from jumping to (entirely correct) conclusions.   
Perhaps the King Under The Mountain did fear something.  
Bilbo stumbled over the other bedrolls and out to the front window. From the angle of the light, Bilbo could tell the sun had only just risen.  
Bilbo stepped out onto the wide porch of the Hall to the sign of breakfast. Mostly gone, but the round table still held enough to be eaten.  
Nori, Fili and Kili, and Bifur and Bofur sat at the table, with Gandalf sat a little further back, looking out over the green paradise of Beorn’s grounds. Square gardens of fragrant flowers, clinical white hives with rows upon rows of honeycomb, giant trees with vibrant green leaves. Why could they not just stay here forever?  
Bilbo took a seat at the table between Kili and Bofur and was greeted by the dwarves. He took a plate and began piling it with as many kinds of food as he could and finished it just as fast. Knowing that meals would be served in the way of Men, Bilbo took a second serving as well.  
“I don’t know how you can eat after last night. I’d be off food for a month.” Fili laughed.  
“Like I said, different systems. Different bodies.” Bilbo said between mouthfuls of batter-cakes. He had finished the sentence before he realized that conversation had been with only Thorin. Thankfully, the dwarves did not seem to notice.  
But they did notice something else.  
“Oi, whats this?” Kili asked, laughing. he gripped Bilbo’s arm and pulled his wrist up to his eyes. Tied proudly around his wrist was the bracelet of hair Thorin had given him. Bilbo had completely forgotten it’s presence.  
Kili looked at it questioningly, and then pulled it up to his nose to sniff once. He was still puzzled  
“Where’d you get that from?” Fili asked, leaning over to Bilbo.  
“I...I’ve had it since we left Hobbiton.”  
“No you haven’t. You’ve never worn it before.”  
“Well of course I have! It’s just been under my sleeve the entire time.” Bilbo said, trying to sound offended. He wasn’t entirely sure if Thorin would be okay with people knowing what was happening between them. Bilbo wasn’t even sure what was going on between them.  
But he had to find out.  
Bilbo rose from the table and walked out into the front field. The grass was pleasantly soft underfoot and the sun was balmy on his skin. He shivered from the sheer delight of it.  
Bilbo looked back at the dwarrows on the porch and saw they all seemed rather confused by his departure. Bilbo thought himself a bad person of it, but he needed to talk to Thorin.  
Out across the field, Bilbo could see members of The Company paired up, sparring for fun. Only Ori sat among the patches of flowers, sketching their delicate forms. Bilbo could just make out Beorn, wandering between the beehives, speaking to the residents.  
Bilbo wandered to the dense greenery on the left of the Hall, thinking Thorin might have ventured in to explore. Bilbo waited and listened, but the trees were silent. Thorin was not here.  
On a hunch, Bilbo turned and went around to the back of the hall. In the back were apple and pear orchards, and there sat Thorin, his back against the white painted wall of the Hall.   
“I knew it!” Bilbo exclaimed, proud of his deduction.  
“Good morning, Bilbo.” Thorin said out of the corner of his mouth. He seemed to be simply trying to enjoy the warm air without moving.  
Bilbo sat down next to him, and Thorin immediately grasped his hand. The one that had the band tied around it. Bilbo slowly took it back and placed it in his lap.  
“I would like to talk to you.” Bilbo said  
“What’s wrong?” Thorin asked, slightly panicked.  
“Last night, you explained...you were telling me…” Bilbo stuttered, unable to come up with a way to say what he needed.  
“Do you want to walk?” Thorin asked, standing. He offered his hand to help Bilbo up. Bilbo took it and they walked into the orchard. The air was cooler between the leaves, and the smell of apples was delicious.  
“I wanted to ask what you think of me. Last night in front of the fire...I never really heard you say it.”  
“Say what?” Thorin asked  
“Say...how you felt about me. I know we kissed and shared a sleeping roll, but I feel as if I may have forced that upon you.” Bilbo said, unsure of what each word would lead to next.  
“Forced it upon me?” Thorin said, laughing  
“What’s so funny?” Bilbo asked indignant  
“I do not wish to anger you by pointing out the obvious, but I’m nearly a foot taller than you. If you think you might have...spoiled my innocence in some way by kissing me...you are poorly mistaken. I am a grown man, Bilbo. It’s okay you kissed me. It was nice, really.”  
They walked for a while. Bilbo stared ahead, rolling the threads of his bracelet between his fingers.  
“Are you going to tell them?” Bilbo asked, not needing to put the question into context.  
“No. Just leave the bracelet in plain sight and they will eventually catch on. It’s a dwarf tradition.”  
“Tradition?”  
“Yes. When two dwarves admit their preference for one another, they give each other bracelets of hair. We put so much emphasis on hair, what with beards and braids and everything. Giving away hair...it’s not really something many are willing to do.”  
“But you did it for me.” Bilbo stated.  
“I am in exile, truly. Two braids for my father and his father in remembrance, and a severed beard in remembrance of...someone else.”  
Bilbo knew not to pry. Thorin had been through a lot, and family was a delicate subject.  
“Then I appreciate it. Truly, I do.” Bilbo stopped, looking up into Thorin’s eyes. Their fingertips met and intwined.  
Thorin swallowed nervously before speaking  
“Do you understand how the dwarrows view love, Bilbo? It’s possessive. Once we create a relationship with someone..it’s like finding a perfect diamond or pure gold. We refine it and create something beautiful.”  
Thorin moved forwards into Bilbo, who backed into the trunk of a tree. Thorin bent down and pressed his lips against the Hobbits ear.  
“And then we never let go of it.” He whispered, his voice primal. Bilbo was scared, but also intrigued.  
Thorin slowly began to kiss Bilbo’s ear, testing to see if Bilbo was okay with it. He moved down, along his jawline and came to his lips. Bilbo’s hands came up and wrapped around the back of Thorin’s head and along the slope of his shoulders. Thorin took this as a yes, and continued, his smile on top of Bilbo’s lips.  
Thorin’s hands moved downwards, curling around the small of Bilbo’s back. Slowly, he moved his hands under Bilbo’s shirt and up against his skin, lightly scratching the skin. Bilbo shivered, and Thorin chuckled  
“You’re mine now, Halfling.” Thorin whispered.  
At this, Bilbo moved his hips against Thorin, who was surprised by the sudden presence of Tookishness in Bilbo.  
Their bodies pressed together, and Thorin moved from Bilbo’s lips to his nape, which Thorin was given to access to when Bilbo undid the top button of his shirt. Bilbo signed lightly, content with the closeness. He hadn’t had anything like this in decades.  
Thorin licked his neck, which Bilbo laughed at, but he was cut short when Thorin shoved one hand into the back of Bilbo’s trousers.  
“Is that okay?” Thorin asked, suddenly very serious.  
“Uh, maybe not just yet. It’s just...we’re outside, and it’s day...and I just...we can’t.”  
“It’s okay. It really is. I don’t want you to feel like you owe me anything.” Thorin whispered.  
Bilbo was silent for a second before he looked up and spoke.  
“I do owe you one thing.” Bilbo said. Quick as lightning, he snatched the knife from Thorin’s belt and held it up to his head, where he had a lock of honey-brown hair wound around his finger. A small movement and the lock came away from his head. Bilbo took Thorin’s arm and wrapped the lock of hair around his wrist, fastening it with a brass pin-clip he had in his pocket. If this was a serious relationship, and there was a chance, no matter how small it might be, that he might one day be Thorin's husband...he had to do this their way.  
Thorin looked down at his wrist, admiring Bilbo’s quick work. He looked up, smiling gently.  
“And now you’re mine as well.” Bilbo whispered, kissing him once one the lips before beckoning for Thorin to accompany him to finish breakfast.

-

At the edge of the building wall, Kili and Fili crouched, stifling laughter at what they had just seen.  
“I fucking told you.” Kili whispered to Fili.  
In silent response, Fili slipped two gold pieces into Kili’s open hand.


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves know everything. Thorin is furious and scared, and Bilbo isn't sure if he's meant to be the one who's there for Thorin.

Things were starting to settle down between Bilbo and Thorin.  
As Thorin had asked, Bilbo started wearing the bracelet openly, and Thorin had worn Bilbo’s openly. Bilbo wasn’t really sure what they were trying to accomplish, since Thorin didn’t seem to want to be public about their relationship. When Bilbo asked about it, Thorin shook his head.  
“We can’t keep it a secret. I have some things planned that requires public knowledge of our relationship.” Thorin had whispered to Bilbo. It was the night after they had given each other the bracelets of hair. A uniquely dwarven tradition for two people courting, Bilbo could see the reasoning behind it. Since dwarrows were so often off to war or down to the mines, it could be reassuring that having a small piece of them with you wherever you were. Elves moved as groups, Men seemed to enjoy self-inflicted suffering, and Hobbits never went anywhere without their loved ones.  
“What things? Are we getting married?” Bilbo whispered a reply. They were both kneeling by the fire again, as they had the previous day when so many emotions had been revealed. Hidden to the rest of the group, Thorin had his hand placed over Bilbo’s between their thighs.  
“I don’t know what strings the fates intend on cutting. Don’t worry about it, though. Just let them figure it out.” Thorin whispered. He turned around and looked back to The Company, and when he was sure they weren’t looking, kissed Bilbo lightly on the cheek.  
“You say not to keep it a secret, but then you do that.” Bilbo whispered angrily.  
“I...I’m not going to pretend like I’m perfect. I don’t really know what I’m doing either. I’m just doing what I know we are both comfortable with.” Thorin replied, looking down. Was he ashamed? Bilbo wasn’t sure.  
“What are you two whispering about?” Bofur called across the hall, to the raucous laughter of Fili and Kili.  
“I will make it look like an accident!” Thorin screamed across the hall after giving a seething look to Bofur.  
“Tell him.” Bilbo whispered, much to Thorin’s shock.  
“What?”  
“Tell him. Just tell him and get it over with.” Bilbo whispered encouragingly.  
“Uh...I...You see…”  
“You are scared of them! That’s why you went back to your own mattress last night before everyone woke up!”  
Thorin looked Bilbo straight in the eye and sighed, standing up. He brushed down his dark blue tunic and walked over to Bofur, his hands curled into fists at his sides.  
Bilbo watched as Thorin and Bofur had a short conversation he could barely hear. The exchanged a few lines, and then Bofur pointed to Fili and Kili, who were sitting not too far away.  
The rage in Thorin’s face was apparent. He screamed at the brothers incoherently and then, in apparently frustration, stormed back over to Bilbo.  
“They know! Kili and Fili saw us this morning and told everyone. Those little bastards, I’d murder them if I knew Dís wouldn’t cut off my-”  
Thorin was interrupted by Bilbo’s laughter.  
“No, no, it’s my fault. They asked about the bracelet this morning and I panicked. Blame me.” Bilbo laughed.  
Thorin swore under his breath and stood again, storming off to the bathroom, the only private room in the house. Bilbo was left confused in his wake.  
He looked around at the other dwarfs, who all had various shades of regret and embarrassment painted on their faces.  
Bofur stood and walked over to Bilbo slowly, looking for any signs that he might not want company. He stood awkwardly over Bilbo for a few seconds. Eventually, he took off his hat and sat down.  
“I should have lied. I should have acted surprised.” Bofur whispered, staring into the fire.  
“Telling the truth is never a fault.” Bilbo whispered.  
“He’s king. He’s used to hearing what he wants.” Bofur said. He was twisting his hat between his two fists.  
“So does the whole Company really know?” Bilbo asked after a minute of silence between to two.  
“Yes. Frankly, their rather glad he’s found someone. Back in the Blue Mountains, he was always alone. He felt it was part of his punishment.”  
“Punishment for what?” Bilbo asked  
“His failure. Losing his grandfather, then his father, then his brother, and then Erebor. However harshly he treats himself, it’s ten times worse underneath. He won’t let himself be happy. Not until he get’s Erebor back. Worst part is, he won’t admit it to himself.”  
“I...I had no idea. I thought he was just…” Bilbo stuttered.  
“We all have things we cannot bare to comprehend. We all have secrets we keep from ourselves.”  
Bilbo and Bofur sat in silence, listening to the crackle of the fire.  
“Go talk to him. He’ll tell you to leave, but just try to get through to him. None of us will judge you if things get…intimate.” Bofur said. Bilbo was initially shocked at Bofur’s frankness, but then calmed. Dwarrows were like this.  
“Thank you.” Bilbo whispered.  
He stood and walked to the bathroom door. He couldn’t hear anything inside. He knocked tentatively on the door.  
“Go away.” He heard Thorin ask from the other side of the door. His voice caught at the end.  
“Let me in, Thorin.” Bilbo whispered, his forehead pressed against the rough wooden door.  
“Bilbo?” Thorin asked.  
“Yes. Please, let me in.”  
There was silence, and then some shuffling and the door clicked open.  
Bilbo edged inside and closed the door behind him.  
“I talked to Bofur. He said he’s sorry.”  
“Sorry for what? He didn’t do anything wrong.” Thorin said, turning to the window. He could sense the fragility in Thorin’s voice.  
“He means it as a gesture of friendship and faith.” Bilbo replied.  
“Why should he have faith in me? Look at me. I’m a mess.” Thorin said, half laughing.  
“Life is a mess. It’s messy and emotional. He should have faith in you because he knows you’re strong enough to face it.” Bilbo replied  
“That’s not strength. That’s weakness. That’s-”  
“Emotion is not a weakness, Thorin.”  
“Then what is!? Why am I so messed up!?” Thorin screamed, facing Bilbo, who remained stoic.  
“What are you scared of Thorin? What happened?”  
“Why should you care? You don’t-”  
“Tell me!” Bilbo screamed, so much unlike himself.  
Thorin spun around to face Bilbo. He notices tears in Thorin’s eyes. After a few seconds of hesitation, he spoke quietly.  
“I’m scared of losing everything...I’m scared I’ll lose you.”  
Thorin closed the distance between them, enveloping Bilbo. Thorin dropped to his knees. He was sobbing.  
“I’ve lost so much. I don’t want to lose you too.”  
Bilbo kneeled as well, coming to eye level with Thorin.  
“You won’t. I promise I’ll be with you until the end.”  
Bilbo closed his hand around Thorin’s and put the man’s fingers against the bracelet.  
“I promise.” Bilbo whispered.  
Thorin wiped his eyes with his forearm, clearing away the tear tracks down his face.  
“I’m sorry. I’m meant to be stronger than this. I cannot-” Thorin began, pulling away from Bilbo and putting his face in his palms.  
“You’ve suffered a lot, Thorin. You’ve lost too many people. The fact you’re here today...it’s incredible.” Bilbo stated.  
Thorin was silent and looked up. Bilbo kneeled and put his forehead against Thorin's.  
“You are the strongest person I know. Don’t let this break you.” Bilbo whispered.  
They were both silent and unmoving for a few seconds before Thorin pushed forwards and kissed Bilbo.  
“I love you.” Thorin whispered under Bilbo’s lips.  
“I love you too.” Bilbo said, pulling away, but still holding Thorin’s hands.  
Thorin looked down, and then over to the bath. He sighed deeply and then smiled sheepishly.  
“Will you ...er...take a bath with me?” Thorin asked, standing.  
“Absolutely.” Bilbo whispered in reply.  
Beorn had a system of heated buckets and pipes that he had created that allowed for a steaming bath in only fifteen minutes, even for a tub as large as the one Beorn had.  
Bilbo had only seen two other people naked before in his life, two previous partners from when he was younger. They had both been Hobbits.  
Bilbo did not really know what to expect.  
His form was bulky, with incredibly wide shoulders and a square trunk. His legs were wide and muscly, as were his arms. Under the fair amount of black body hair, Bilbo could see so many scars. How could one survive so much trauma?  
Bilbo undressed as well and stood in front of Thorin. His shoulders were squarish for a Hobbit, but not as straight-cut as a dwarf, and there was not nearly as much body hair, and what there was had been blonde. Suddenly, he felt very fragile.  
Thorin approached him and put one hand against his cheek. Bilbo felt the pad of Thorin’s thumb caress his cheekbone.  
“You are beautiful, Bilbo Baggins.” Thorin said, smiling gently.  
They moved together and hugged, Bilbo’s temple against Thorin’s chest. He could hear his heartbeat, slowly and steady. Thorin let out a deep sigh.  
The lowered into the bath and sat, curled up against one another. They were silent, not needing words. The air smelled like honey and jasmine.  
“If there is heaven, let this be it.” Bilbo whispered to Thorin, desperate to cling on to this moment. His whole life he had been waiting. Just waiting for something to happen to him to remove him from the monotonous routine of self-involvement that was his life. Finally, he was doing something worthwhile.  
Everything was falling into place, and it felt glorious.


End file.
